Arendelle: Years Later
by haleymarie828
Summary: 2 years have passed since the whole frozen ordeal. Anna and Kristoff are together starting a family.


Arendelle remained in snow for 6months and then the warmth came. Queen Elsa called the weather changes seasons. She was a wonderful queen who cared for all of her citizens equally. The bond between her and her sister, Princess Anna, grew with each day.

Today was exactly two years after Queen Elsa returned from her ice castle. Arenelle was preparing for a wedding, a royal wedding to be exact. Princess Anna was to be married to Kristoff. Their romance had really bloomed in those two years. They were the perfect match. Kristoff and Elsa taught Anna how to love the snow again.

The wedding was held where Elsa's coronation was held. However Elsa had redecorated for the wedding. She made a trellis of ice and lined the aside with snow. Kristoff stood at the alter watching Sven make his way down the aisle. Sven came to stand behind Kristoff. Next to walk down the aisle was Olaf. The entire room stood up and looked to the door where Elsa stood in an ice blue gown holding the arm of Anna in beautiful white gown. They glowed together as they walked down the aisle together. At the alter Elsa handed her baby sister to Kristoff, entrusting him with Anna's heart. The ceremony was beautiful and at the end Kristoff and Anna were happily named husband and wife.

A month after they returned from their honeymoon in Corona, the kingdom was back to normal. The castle's gates were open. That night there was a ball being held by Elsa. There was plenty of dancing and catching up going on. Kristoff had went outside to check on Sven and Olaf who were entertaining the kingdoms children. When he returned to the festivities inside he could not find Anna. After searching for her on his own he went to ask Elsa. Unfortunately, she was dancing with a blond man with ice blue eyes. She looked so entranced, as did he. Kristoff did not want to bother them. He decided to check their bedroom, although he couldn't imagine why she would be there. No one was in the bed when he got to their room, he was about to leave when he heard a small noise from behind their restroom door. "Anna?" He called through the door. All that responded was a weak moan. "Anna, I'm going to open the door ok?" He pushed open the door tentatively. He looked inside the room and found Anna lying curled up on the cool marble floor. She looked up at him, her face pale and the normal shine in her eyes was dulled. "Anna, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He kneeled in front of her. "Oh, I'm fine, just, you know, sick. I can leave this room now I think but every time I stand up I get dizzy, it's like climbing north mountain all over again." She said weakly. Kirstoff gently picked her up and slowly walked her to the bed. She was still wearing the deep green gown she was wearing at the ball. He helped her change out of it into a lighter sleeping gown. Kristoff brought her water and sat with her until she fell asleep. He returned to the ball and found Elsa talking to the light haired man again. This time he interrupted them. "Excuse me, Queen Elsa? May I talk to you?" Elsa could tell he was agitated over something. "Of course. Excuse me for a moment please." She took her leave of the handsome young man and went into the hall with her brother in law. "What's going on?" She asked him. "It's Anna. She is ill. I got her to fall asleep but I thought you should know. If she isn't better by tomorrow I feel we should call for the doctor." "Of course. I will go check on her in a minute. Thank you for telling me." Elsa was now worried. She left the ball and sat with her sister.

The following day Anna was still ill. They called for the doctor and two hours later the doctor left Anna's room. Kristoff and Elsa, who had been not so patiently waiting in the hall, ran into her room to see a stunned looking Anna. "what is it? What's wrong. Whatever it is we can face this together." Elsa said resolutely. "I'm…I'm…we're…Kristoff?" Anna stuttered. Kristoff walked to her and grabbed her hand. He gently tilted her head to look at him and said "Anna, I'm here. You can tell me." Anna took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby. Well…two babies." Kristoff looked at her and blinked a few times. He swayed on his feet and Elsa, sensing his knees were going weak, pushed a chair behind him with her powers. He dropped into the seat never letting go of Anna's hands. "I'm going to be a papa! This is incredible! Two babies! Two! Oh Anna you've made me the happiest man in the kingdom! I can't wait to tell Sven, and the trolls, and…everyone!" He rose to his feet and showered Anna with kisses. Then he ran to Elsa and swung her around "You're going to be an aunt! Two…Twins!"

After what seemed like years, Kristoff heard infant cries. First one, then after an agonizing few minutes, two. Elsa ran out of the room and said. "They're ready for you:. Two beautiful babies lie in either arm of his beautiful wife. "We have a little girl and boy" said his fatigued but glowing wife. "Now they need names." she said as she handed him their children. He looked into the eyes of his son and daughter. "They are perfect." After a few minutes He looked at Anna. "Well I had a name in mind for our daughter… Dania Elsa?" He saw pure joy cross Anna's face. "Yes. Perfect. Little Dania Elsa Bjorgman." She looked at Elsa who had tears in her eyes. "She has the perfect aunt to help her grow. And I was thinking of a name for our son and I came up with Dimitri Sven Olaf Bjorgman." She looked back to Kristoff who just shook his head yes. Kristoff handed off his children to Elsa who cradled them close to her and whispered to them her love. Anna reached for Kristoff whispered "We have the most perfect family ever." and kissed him.

Mama! Papa! Can Dimitri and I go play outside?" Dania's young voice carried through the quiet castle. "Of course! Just make sure you put on your coats and stay where Olaf and Sven can see you. Okay?" Anna said. "Okay!" Dania ran out of the room calling for her brother. "They always want to play outside! I wonder where they got that from…" Anna said looking slyly at her husband. "Yeah I wonder!" He said with a roll of his eyes and a wink. They sat in quiet for a few seconds. "You wanna go play outside?" Anna asked Kristoff. " I was hoping you would ask! I'll go get our coats." He said jumping up."I'll go ask Elsa if she wants to join!" Anna climbed the stairs to her sister's room where she knocked five times and through the door asked "Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa swung open the door, coat in hand, grabbed Anna and said "Lets go, Anna!" They ran downstairs and out the door to the courtyard where they were giggling like young children. Kristoff came out of the castle and handed Anna her coat. It was the snowy season, thanks to Elsa, and Sven was holding up Dania on a rather large patch of ice while Olaf was trying to get his nose back on after sneezing it off. "Where's Dimitri?" Anna asked Dania. Dania said "I don't know, Mama. He ran behind the castle when the ice came." "What do you mean when the ice came?" Anna asked, looking to Kristoff who took of behind the castle in search of his son. "Well, we were making snow angels when there was ice under us instead of snow." Anna looked quickly at Elsa who shook her head no, suggesting she did not create the ice. Just as panic rose inside Anna, Kristoff came back carrying a sobbing, shivering Dimitri. All the adults shared a look and Kristoff suggested they go inside. Sitting in the library, warming by the fire, Dimitri had just stopped crying. Elsa came into the room carrying hot chocolate for the kids. "Okay, so, Dimitri What happened, why did you run away?" Kristoff asked tentatively. "You wont believe me." Dimitri answered petulantly. "I bet we will." said Anna kindly. "Fine. I'll tell you. I was lying down to make a snow angel next to Dania but my hand touched the ground. I got really cold and then the cold left out of my hand and ice was there! When I was running I felt cold too and the ground was turning into ice behind me and I touched a stick and it froze! Mama I'm broken!" Dimitri began crying and Anna went to hold him to her. "Shh. It's ok Dimitri, It's ok baby." She said rocking him. When he had stopped crying she asked him to take his sister upstairs and do a puzzle until they came to get him. He said yes and walked away sadly. Anna turned to Elsa who was visibly shaking in the corner of the room. "Elsa. It seems that Dimitri has inherited your powers. It…" Anna was cut off as Elsa spoke fervently over her "This is is awful! I'm so so sorry! Oh I never thought this could happen!" Elsa stopped and just shook her head from side to side. "Elsa, Elsa! No. Don't be sorry! This is amazing. Our son is going to be as wonderful as you! He is lucky to have your amazing powers! He is even luckier to have a loving aunt like you to show him how to control his powers. Will you help him? I know it was hard for you but with your help it could be easy for him. He could grow up to love his powers. Will you help us?" Kristoff came up behind Anna and put his arm around her. "Please? Will you help our son make such amazing ice structures as you. Who knows maybe he can make an ice castle that was as incredible and beautiful as yours was. Oh I could cry just remembering those smooth walls and ice stairs!" Anna elbowed him in the stomach to stop his rambling. "Sorry. I just really like ice…a lot." He mumbled. Elsa looked at her sister and her sister's husband. They were perfect and had a perfect family. She could see the love in their eyes and knew that she finally had a family again and would do anything for them. "Yes. Yes I will help him." Anna called upstairs for her children to come downstairs. They all sat down and talked about the powers that Dimitri and Elsa had. Dimitri was afraid at first but after much soothing from all of his family members, especially his aunt, he grew excited. Everyday after that he would go into the ballroom with Elsa after his normal schooling and learned how to utilize his powers. He learned control and how strong his power was. When something would go wrong and Elsa could see the fear in Dimitri's eyes she would say "Dimitri what did I tell you to remember" and Dimitri would respond with "Feel it, dont conceal it, let it go." He created ice and forts. When he was older he created a snow dog named Ulrik who came to life much like Olaf. Dania learned how to ice skate and like her father, learned to appreciate ice. Arendelle thrived under their rule. The family was as close as they could possibly be. Every night after dinner they would all go outside and play.


End file.
